Train Power
This is the First Episode of Power Rangers Train Power Transcript Adagio (V.O.): Train Power Young Adagio noticed Freddy Fazbear is about to kill him but Bodi and Darma protected him with Sly Cooper and Sonic Bodi: FREDDY YOU LEAVE ADAGIO ALONE!!!! Freddy Fazbear: MAKE ME!!!!! Bodi, Darma, Sly Cooper and Sonic turned into Power Rangers Bonnie: WHO ARE THEY?!?! Chica: They become the Power Rangers Purple Train Ranger: That's Right Red Ranger: Adagio, stand back! Adagio: Ok Adagio Stands back with Sly Cooper and Sonic Bodi, Darma, Sly Cooper and Sonic kicks Freddy Fazbear into the face and get themselves trapped into the locket of time Adagio wears the locket of time Adagio: I Thought Those Animatronics would never leave Freddy Fazbear: YOU'RE COMING WITH ME ADAGIO!!! Freddy Fazbear grabs Young Adagio Adagio: DAD! Red Ranger: Adagio. Freddy Fazbear Kidnaps Adagio Red Ranger: Get Away From My Son! Red Ranger Runs to Save Adagio Freddy Fazbear: BONNIE TRAP HIM INTO THE LOCKET OF TIME!!!! Bonnie (Impersonating Igor): Yes Master Bonnie Sucks Adagio in the Locket of Time but instead he Captures the Red Ranger instead Adagio: DAD NO!!!!!! GET HIM MOM!!!!!! Blue Ranger: Sure Son Freddy Fazbear: FOXY MANGLE TRAP HER INTO THE LOCKET OF TIME!!!! Foxy and Mangle: YES MATEY! Foxy and Mangle Sucks Blue Ranger in the Locket of Time Blue Ranger: Adagio Adagio: MOM! Blue Ranger: Be A Strong Wolf and Don't Cry No Matter What Happens Adagio: SONIC GET HIM!!!!! Purple Ranger: RIGHT! Blue Ranger (Being Sucked In): And Be....Happy Blue Ranger and Red Ranger got Sucked In Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET SUCK THAT PURPLE GUY IN THE LOCKET OF TIME!!!!! Puppet: Yes Master Puppet Sucks the Purple Ranger in the Locket of Time Adagio: SLY ATTACK FREDDY!!!! Yellow Ranger: Yes Sir! Yellow Ranger Attacks the Locket of Time but it's indestructable Adagio: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO Yellow Ranger Gets Sucked In Freddy Fazbear: ADAGIO YOU'LL BE WORKING WITH US!!!! Adagio: NO WAY! LET ME GO!!!!!!!! Adagio Kicks Freddy Fazber in the nuts and runs away Purple Guy hits Adagio with a brick in the head But Adagio Blocks It Freddy Fazbear traps Adagio into the cage Tyler Arrives to Save Adagio Tyler Klause: Hang On Buddy Im Gonna Get You Out of there Freddy Fazbear: BACK OFF TYLER!!! Tyler Klause: Not a chance bear freak! Tyler Uses his spider strength to save adagio Adagio noticing a morpher straps on Adagio's Waist Tyler Klause: Is That A Morpher? Bodi and Darma (Inside Adagio's Head): TURN YOURSELF INTO THE NEW RED RANGER! Adagio: Yes Adagio: It's Morphin Time! ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER!!! Adagio morphs into Red Ranger Tyler Klause: cool Claudette noticed a morpher straps on Claudette's Waist Claudette: It's Morphin Time! ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER!!! Claudette morphs into Blue Ranger Claudette: Im Coming Fellas Benjamin Cooper noticing a morpher straps on his waist Benjamin Cooper: It's Morphin Time! ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER!!! Benjamin Cooper morphs into Yellow Ranger Yellow Ranger Jumps In Manik Acorn noticed a Morpher straps to his waist Manik Acorn: It's Morphin Time ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER!!! Manik Acorn morphs into Purple Ranger Manik Acorn: I Look So Lovely Claudette: Yeah Same here Red Ranger: Power of the Sword Train, POWER RANGER RED! Blue Ranger: Power of the Rod Train, POWER RANGER BLUE! Yellow Ranger: Power of the Axe Train, POWER RANGER YELLOW! Purple Ranger: Power of the Gun Train, POWER RANGER PURPLE! All: WITH A EXPRESS TRAIN WE SHALL SAVE THE WORLD! Red Ranger: Power Rangers..... All: TRAIN FORCE! Freddy Fazbear: FREDBEAR DESTROY THEM!!!! Fredbear: Yes Sire! Red Ranger: Let's Destroy Fredbear! Yellow Ranger: Yeah Let's Show Him What New Power Rangers Can Do. Train Force Rangers destroys Fredbear Fredbear: I'LL BE BACK Fredbar is destroyed Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET MAKE FREDBEAR GROW!!!! Puppet: Yes Sir! MAGNA BEAM! Puppet Fires the Magna Beam Fredbear: NOW I'VE BECOME BIGGER!!!! Red Ranger: Time For the Zords Red Ranger: SUMMON RED TRAIN ZORD! Blue Ranger: SUMMON ROD TRAIN ZORD! Yellow Ranger: SUMMON AXE TRAIN ZORD! Purple Ranger: SUMMON GUN TRAIN ZORD! All: ZORDS COMBINE!!! Red Ranger: RED SWORD TRAIN ZORD! Blue Ranger: BLUE ROD TRAIN ZORD! Yellow Ranger: YELLOW AXE TRAIN ZORD! Purple Ranger: PURPLE GUN TRAIN ZORD! All The Zords Combine to form the Train Force Megazord All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY!!! Yellow Ranger: Train Steel Mode Ready! Red Ranger: This Megazord is ready to rock! Fredbear: Only If You're Ready To Roll Rangers! Blue Ranger: You're Going Down!